MrEuroVoice
|Row 3 title = Host Contest|Row 3 info = World Voice Contest|Row 4 title = Gender|Row 4 info = ♂ Male|Row 5 title = Favourite Music|Row 5 info = Pop, House, Dance|Row 6 title = Favourite country (music)|Row 6 info = , , , , |Row 7 title = Channel|Row 7 info = http://www.youtube.com/user/MrEuroVoice?feature=mhee & http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCV46R1_l6xa_bsS1MkOA9Jg?feature=mhee}} MrEuroVoice is a user from Greece. He hosted an online song contest named World Voice Contest, but it closed after his moving to Germany. He has a Youtube account since 7th June 2012. =Personal Info= *'Birth Name:' Vaios Koravos *'Known as:' MrEuroVoice *'Born:' ♉ Taurus, May 8, 1999 in Thessaloniki, Greece *'Residence: ' Mannheim, Germany *'Origin: ' Greek *'Occupations: '''Student & making Dance Charts. *'Likes: listening to music, Eurovision, watching football, joining online song contests *'Favourite singer: 'Katy Perry *'Favourite song contest: 'North Vision Song Contest =MrEuroVoice in active song contests= North Vision Song Contest You can visit the official page of Norway in NVSC for more information. Own Eurovision Song Contest Starlight Festival International Music Festival World Festival of Music Creative Song Contest Eurofestival Galaxy Song Contest Amazing Sound Festival The Future Song Contest =MrEuroVoice in inactive and closed contests= World Voice Contest * 1 Special Edition: Host decides the country with draw. * 2 Mexico was an AQ because he won last edition. Magical Music Contest * 1 Special Edition: Host decides the country with draw. * 2 Italy was AQ because he won last edition. Imagine Song Contest * 1 Special Edition: Host decides the country with draw. * 2 Wildcard Battle: 3rd with 10 points: DQ * NS1 Hosted a NS: "For a second chance!" * NS2 Hosted a NS: "Greek Rhythms" * NS3 Hosted a NS: "Romanian Rhythms" Great World Song Festival Tubevision Contest * 1 Special Edition: Songs must be in the national language. The Voice Song Contest *1 Special Edition:Participants can submit entries only from Asia/Oceania. *2 Special Edition:Participants must send Christmas songs. *3 Special Edition:Host decides the country with draw. *4 Special Edition:Each user participates with one of the previous TVSC entries. Astounding Song Contest * 1 Wildcard battle: Didn't qualify: 2nd with 11 pts * 2 Wildcard battle: Qualified: 1st with 19 pts * 3 Disqualified for non-voting. Ourvision Song Contest World Wide Contest Rralz Song Contest GalaxyVision Song Contest Super Sounds Music Contest ValiumSounds Song Contest Globalvision Song Contest He started taking part from 13th edition.His best place is 3rd(#15). 1 Special Edition: Only Eurovision songs. Legendary Song Contest He started taking part from 2nd edition. His best place is 4th(#6). * 1 Special Edition: Host decides the US state by draw. Glorious Song Contest * 1 Special Edition:Host decides two countries with draw and you decide one. * 2 Special Edition:Only Melodifestivalen songs. Universal Vision Song Contest He started taking part from 3rd edition. His best place is '''1st(UVSC#5). World Music Bash Our Music Contest Star Music Contest Dynamic Song Contest Amazing Music Contest * 1 Special Edition: Only Eurovision songs. Mad Song Contest Shining Music Contest Wide Vision Song Contest *1 Special Edition: Host decides the country with draw. YourVisionSongContest * 1 Special Edition: Only songs from ESC 2012. Ili's Worldsong Competition Video Music Contest He started taking part from 1st edition. His best place is 1st(#1). * 1 Haiti was AQ because he won last edition. * 2 Special Edition: Only 90's Eurovision songs allowed. Our Eurovision Contest Category:Users Category:Greek users Category:Contest hosts